Mega-man High School
by Nate Frank
Summary: His girlfriend taken away by his rival, he will not let this stand, he is Mega-man and this is Highschool
1. chapter 1

Mega-man woke up, his boner was three feet long, "oh dang" he said "my huge boner problem is acting up again" getting a boner in the morning was a normal problem for a high schooler but not of this magnitude Mega-man thought, after that he when down stairs and realized that he was late for school! "Oh no I'm late for school" he said, he started running out the door, Mega-man's mom was in the kitchen where woman belong making lunch, "no time for breakfast" said Mega-man "you'll regret this" said Mega-man's mom. Mega-man didn't care what his mom thinks because she's a bitch so he just kept running to the bus stop, he almost didn't make it, when he got on the bus he saw his friends Cut-man and Zero, "if you didn't make it what would you do?" asked Zero "I would have used my gay dad's car" said Cut-man, "how are ice-man and bomb-man doing" Mega-man asked "they've been acting really gay ever since they got married and adopted me" said Cut-man "faggs" said Zero because he doesn't care what anybody thinks, the bus finally got to school and everyone got off, Mega-man saw his girlfriend splash-woman, "hey splash-woman what's up?" Mega-man asked "I'm breaking up with you" splash-woman said to Mega-man who she is looking at "wh-what?!?!" Said Mega-man crying like a horse who just got kicked in the balls, "I'm with a real man now" she said "who?!?" Asked Mega-man "my new boyfriend, Fuck-man" at that very moment Fuck-man walked up with girls surrounding him, "come on babe" he said "let's go to class" he paused for a moment like a fly getting ready to eat a piece of shit, "sex class that is" all the girls laughed including Splash-woman but not Mega-man who did not think it was funny, Fuck-man and all the girls walked away "that's not natural" said Cut-man "that's his ability" said Zero he can get any girl he wants Rock (witch is Mega-man's real name) if you want your girlfriend back you need to defeat Fuck-man and take his power" and that's how Mega-man's jorney starts, what will happen next? Will Mega-man ever get his girlfriend back? Will Fuck-man get all the bitches? Tune in tomorrow on Mega-man High School


	2. 2

(Author's note some characters will call Mega-man Rock because that's his real name)

Mega-man went to class, it was so boreing that he didn't pay attention, he looked around and saw a girl named Meg, she just moved from Quahog and was kinda hot, she saw that Mega-man was looking at her, so she brought out one of her boobs and put it back so quickly that no one saw it, but Mega-man saw it, so he started to get a boner, but it wasn't just a normal boner it was the same kind of boner from this morning except that it was five feet long because he saw Meg's boob, "Rock!!!!" Said Mega-man's teacher "what's wrong with your dick?!?!? Go to the principal's office" "yes ma'am" Mega-man said he got up from his desk and tried to leave the room but it was hard because his boner was so big, in the hallway he was able to put his dick away but he bumped into Fuck-man "hey watch where you're going, Mega-boner" said Fuck-man, "that's not my name, small dick" said Mega-man, Fuck-man pushed Mega-man on to one of the lockers "my dick maybe smaller than yours but I have the Fuck-man powers l, and I'm going to use them to destroy you you fag" he dropped Mega-man like a bull dropping a clown bto it's death and walked away, Mega-man went to the principal's office and sat down, the principal walked in it was Dr. Light "listen Rock you should be able to control your penis you're a robot" he said "technically I'm an Android and the dick part of me is human" said Mega-man to Dr. Light "I'm not going to send you to detention but I am giving you a warning, don't do anything stupid" said Dr. Light "yes sir" said Mega-man and he left the room when he got out lunch started so he went to the lunchroom, he got his food and sat down next to Zero and Cut-man "hey where were you" asked Cut-man "I went to the principal's office because of my large boner problem" said Mega-man "Rock," said Zero "we need to talk about Fuck-man and how you're going to destroy him and take his power, do you have any way to fight him?" "All I have is my mega buster but other than that I don't have any other powers" said Mega-man "I have sissors that I can throw" said Cut-man "I have a laser sword" said Zero "if we team up and fight him together we can beat him" said Mega-man "let's ambush him tomorrow" "agreed" said Cut-man and Zero. lunch hour was over and everyone when to class. What will happen next? Will Mega-man and his friends be able to defeat Fuck-man? Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter on Mega-man High School


	3. 3

After school Mega-man, Cut-man and Zero walked home so that they can make more plans before tomorrow without anyone hearing them, Mega-man's house was the first house to come up but before Mega-man could get inside and get a nice cup of tea, do some homework, watch T.V. eat dinner and go to sleep Mega-man's mom jumped out the window and said "I told you that you would regret missing breakfast" she pulled out a huge sword out of her vagini and swung it like a black man swinging his massive dick, Mega-man just barely got out of the way, Zero pulled out his laser sword and Cut-man just stood there not knowing what to do like a deer about to be ran over by a hippie van full of marijuana smokers about to kill themselves, "why are you attacking us mom?!?!" Asked Mega-man " because breakfast is the most important meal of the day" said Mega-man's mom, she swung her dick-sword again this time cutting her house in half, lucky Zero was there to block it "this is a fight between me and Mega-man" said Mega-man's mom, "no" said Zero "this is a fight of friendship and nothing is stronger than friendship" Cut-man finally got out of his daze and threw a sissors at Mega-man's mom it hit her on the nipple, "ow! go to hell you son of a fag" said Mega-man's mom as she charged her mega-buster at Cut-man, launching him across the street, "NO" said Mega-man and Zero at the same time, Mega-man jumped in the air and shot his yellow bullets like they were lemons of death, but she just jumped out of the way, "Rock we have to fuse it's the only way" said Zero, (they are able to fuse because they are robots it makes more sense than Sonic fusing) "okay let's do this" said Mega-man. Will they be able to defeat Mega-man's bitch mom? Is Cut-man alive? Tune in tommorow on Mega-man High school


End file.
